This invention relates generally to a system for the sequential infusion of medical solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piggyback infusion system wherein the secondary fluid source comprises a syringe. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for the administration of I.V. fluid to a patient from a pre-filled syringe when the patient is receiving an additional I.V. medical solution from a primary fluid source.